The costs and energy consumed to provide light for building occupants can be reduced by “harvesting daylight”, e.g., sunlight admitted through windows. Of course, the amount of daylight available within a building can vary, e.g., as the sun rises and sets, and according to weather conditions. The total (artificial plus natural) light can be monitored and the amount of artificial light can be varied to compensate for changes in available daylight.